Little library of horrors
by FanSlewFantasy
Summary: A very short Halloween fic. Gilbert takes Roderich on a date to a horror maze one Halloween and is surprised by the reaction he gets. M for Yaoi, AU, all that delightful stuff. Don't like don't read. :3


**So! I wasn't going to write a haloween fic this year you know, until I was like 'lol, haloween soon' and so I decided to write this, because I take great pleasure out of making crack legit. So ta-da! Here you have it. The little library of horrors. Read on, if you dare…**

…

Halloween.

The time of year when the gauze between reality and a miltiverse if terrors is thinnest, when the leaves crunch echoingly underfoot on darkening sidewalks and black cats coil like smoke between your ankles if you stand to still for long. The curtain between our world and the next is fluttering, flickering delicately in the evening breeze and awaiting a kick from a too sharp heal or the elegant flick of a glinting knife, splitting, pouring an ocean of unholy terror over suburbia and extinguishing all the glowing, leering jack-o-lanterns that line the streets.

It's also the time of year Roderich gets his faggoty little phantom of the opera costume out and prances around in high heals as though he isn't totally making an excuse of it.

His cane clicked on the sidewalk as he loped regally beside me, beyond the gates of Marlborough estate and onto the commoner's streets, where trick-or-treaters were plentiful and I finally felt I could breathe again.

"Why do you always insist on having me fetch you?" I demanded of him. "You know I hate that area!"

"You know my parents. They don't let me out of the house unless they know who I'm with." He sniffed haughtily and I grumbled.

"I'm sick of pretending to have class, just because your parents don't want you to associate with heathens."

He said nothing, and in the evening I couldn't see his face, but I knew him well enough to know his eyes were rolling behind the half mask obscuring his totally not disfigured features. I jammed my hands into the pocket of my Teutonic knight dress thing, and kept walking. I clinked and rattled as I went. What had I been thinking when I chose this costume? Seriously? Chain mail…

Dumb ideas, ja. I'm made of them. The only dumber one I had made recently was asking this ponce on a date. Sure, I suppose he had kind of expected we would do something together for the season, but I couldn't help but think maybe something a little less 'fun and childish', like going to blockbuster and renting a porno, would have been better. At least that way maybe I could have conned mister frigid into at least _kissing_ me a little.

But no. he was just so bloody distant… he wouldn't even let me hold his hand as we walked down the street, toward the local library and the annual 'horror maze' my brother's boyfriend had suggested.

Well, to be fair, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. And to be fair, my brother's partner was a little sex-crazed whore with an innocent face, so even a horror maze would have concluded in fucking, had I been going on a date with him.

Alas, if I even looked at him sideways I think Ludwig would slaughter me. And it wasn't that I disliked Roderich… he was gorgeous and he made great cake, it was just… god I wanted to fuck him. So badly.

I wasn't altogether sure he had even received the birds and bees chat from his parents though. So I wasn't about to suggest it. At least not while he was sober and at full cognitive ability.

"Where are we going again?" he asked, tossing his hair off his face and stepping aside for a young girl in a witches outfit. "The library? What's happening there?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've told you a million times, it's a Halloween maze. But as always you didn't listen because you were too busy playing the piano or violin or the stuck up jerkass, to pay attention to a word I say."

"Excuse me?" he seemed rather indignant about this. "I am not a stuck up whatever it was."

"Um, yeah you are."

"And another thing, why would you buy tickets to a maze? You know I can't tell my way around without a map! What if I get lost? What if-"

"I will be with you, Roderich."

"What if YOU get lost. You may think you are all that Gilbert but I happen to know that you are not. You don't have a magical GPS in your skull and you-"

"God do you ever shut up?" short with him, I yanked his arm to me and jammed my fingers with his, to mesh them brutally. "I just wanted to take you on an interesting date, and you even complain about that! Fucking hold your mouth and deal with it."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"_Don't talk to me like that_!" I mocked him, and we strode across the pedestrian crossing at the end of the street. The library was just down the road, I could see it from there. "How about you stop whining like a little bitch or go home? I am really not in the mood to listen to you complaining about how shitty a boyfriend I am today."

He scowled at me, bitterly, but did not retort.

We really didn't have the best relationship. What I saw in him, (what he saw in me, for that matter) was a mystery. He was obnoxious, penny pinching, whiney and cruel, and I, his boyfriend who had fallen hard and fast for the smiling, optimistic, softly spoken and sophisticated Roderich he had shown the rest of the world, was the sole bearer of this sharp brunt of true colours. I doubted even his parents knew how petty he was. How snarky and malicious and generally conceited a personality he actually allowed himself to embrace, when it was beyond the sight of the public. It was a mixed blessing, having him as my boy. This tension, this conflict… I was no prize pick myself, (well I actually was, but one must pretend in order to look good in front of an audience) but he made me look like a sweetheart.

Me.

The notion would have been ridiculous if it hadn't been so tragic.

…

Actually, the library was done up pretty awesomely, with black lights and lanterns and fog machines in the foyer. Fake cobwebs hung from the walls and ceiling upon approaching the desk, and the undead-girl behind the desk smiled at us both, gesturing to the basket of maps on the counter.

"Free entry, but maps are five dollars. The exit is there." She pointed to a stack of books to the far right, next to the entrance closest to us. "The shelves have been changed around and some ways have been blocked, so be careful. Please don't touch the books or the actors, and have a horrorshow good time."

I nodded stiffly and ushered Roderich, who was busy trying to pry his hand from mine, toward the entrance.

The library horror maze was a popular attraction for kids and teenaged girls every year. Males our age though were usually either working as actors in the maze or behind the library getting stoned, so as soon as we entered the darkened stacks (which had been rearranged, as mentioned, in order to confuse) the sound of females giggles and screams greeted us from far away, the heavy Halloween soundtrack paying in the announcement speakers a little spine chilling, but not really. Cobwebs and decorations adorned the shelves and the books, and in the dark everything took on an odd, distorted quality. Upon entering, Roderich ceased trying to let his hand from mine and sidled close.

"This was a stupid idea." He murmured, and I sighed, taking a blind turn left and heading down a row of books. "I don't even _like_ scary things."

"Tough. We are here now."

An aisle over, I heard a heavy thump that sounded like a person who shouldn't be there. The lights flickered, the Halloween track screeched…

Roderich's face blanched, he edged to me even closer.

And grinning in smug satisfaction we set off, with the intentions to be lost in fear simply for the fun.

…

"Gilbert!" his fingers curling in my costume were white knuckled, his face sheet pale in the low light. "Gilbert make them go away!"

I had never heard a voice like it. High, stressed, frantic, he clutched me like I was the last thing keeping him on earth, and all I could think in that moment was a big fat _best idea ever, _approaching actor with a chainsaw aside.

"Shh… Roderich, its all make believe!" I assured him, holding him close and scooting past the scene (a disembodied head hanging from the ceiling fan) that had more or less broken my date. "It's okay, here…" I pulled him around a corner, away from anything particularly worrying, and tried to pry him off my chest. It was getting harder and harder each time. "Now, are you- HOLY SHIT!" I almost jumped out of my skin, whipping around, when something sharp scraped the back of my neck. Roderich screamed, a loud, bloodcurdling shriek, and I just let him, staring at the invasive neck scraper with wide eyes and shaking a little where I stood.

A zombie fishmonger, maybe? Something covered in net and fake dead fish that had appeared out of no-where to rake its hook hand over my back. I realised with a start he must have stepped out of the darkness when we had come here. He had been waiting for us the whole time.

"Oh god Gilbert! Get me out!" he was yanking on my hand, not bothering to resist screaming, so loud it was heard even over the thundering terror tracks booming from those unknown speakers. "get me away from him, get me awa-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he tripped over his boots when the freak fishman stepped toward him, his hands groped frantically for the next turn or an escape or something, and he found a shadowy gap in the bookshelves linking through to the next row of stacks. "Gilbert! Gilbert! GILBERT HELP ME GET HIM AWAY!"

Well, I couldn't exactly leave him. So I pushed the actor aside with a brief apology, (something he obviously wasn't expecting, because he tripped against a bookshelf with a low, very human grunt of 'crap') and secreted the teenaged mess back to my chest and down a relatively illuminated and straight aisle with no corners and no lurkers ready to pounce. He was crying.

"Roddy, come on!" I spotted an alcove, and after checking to make absolutely sure it wasn't occupied I pulled him in, rubbing his back firmly, pressing my mouth to the crown of his head. "Calm down, it's all pretend. It's just pretend…"

"Fish…" I chocked against my neck. "fish… I hate… and I'm lost… please, I don't want to be here forever…"

"Roderich, we aren't going to be here forever."

"Fish… I hate fish… he had fish on him."

"they weren't real."

He shook his head insistently and I sighed, nursing his hair with one hand and stroking the small of his back with the other.

God… this had been a fabulous idea…

The little nook where we were was off what I now recognised as being the main spine of the library stacks, almost right next to the exit, actually, and the entrance too. We weren't visible to passers by, it was a little corner where during the day there was a beanbag and water cooler, and tall dark bookcases loomed either side of us, heavy with that musty knowledgy smell. Far away, other people were screaming and laughing. The muffled roar of a fake chainsaw had him breaking into a cascade of shivers. He smelt wonderful, I noticed. Like cinnamon and cakes.

"Are you alright now?" I murmured? "We can go if you want? Hey, look at me." I nudged his face up and slipped off his mask. Lowlight painted dabs of gold on the tip of his nose and bow of his lips. Tears clung to the long fan of black lashes trimming enchantingly lilac and scared eyes. He looked beautiful. As always. Better than beautiful. He looked awesome. Incredibly so. I stared at him for a bit, kind of taken aback. I hadn't quite expected…

"This is so embarrassing!" he threw his glance away, sniffing, the rise of his cheeks husky and pinkened "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I-"

I was cut off my his yelp, something thumped the other side of the book shelf behind us and one of the books, a heavy Dan brown, thumped to the ground by his feet. Hands dragged my close by my collar, he sandwiched against me, as though he would have happily gotten in my costume with me if the opportunity arose. He was warm.

I was pretty shocked though, when suddenly my face was jerked to his and forced into a frantic, heart-racing pash.

With my hands lifting to cup his face, I could feel his heartbeat twice the normal rate pumping fragrant adrenaline through his body, a rush of excitement and terror so profound that it was contagious. I dragged my nails subtly over his cheeks, opening wide and demanding his tongue entrance, coiling between his lips and tempting him out to kiss and lick and suck. Feeding tongue, he let me push him backward against a shelf, let me slide and hand over his velvet waistcoat, over his thigh, and hitch a long leg around my hip. He coiled like wire around me, hair falling loose, breath hot and craggy. It was madness, how close we were, and how fast he was moving, like a runaway train heading to crash. No inhibition, no intention to stop. I was hardly aware of the library's sounds now. Other peoples panic faded, heavy footsteps of running individuals almost inaudible over the sound of lips and tongue, wet and hot. If anyone took a wrong turn, came around a corner now, they would see us. We would be caught…

"Roderich, come on we can go home and WOAH!" I was more terrified than I had been the whole night when without warning he grabbed my dick through my costume, no hesitations, no excuses. "what are you doi-oh fuck…" my knees quivered beneath me and I sank forward, against him. "holy fuuuuck Roderich…"

"Shhh," he dragged my face around to kiss me hard, fingers or one hand brushing the side or my face, the fingers of the other hand tracing the shape of my crotch not at all shyly. "Be quiet, don't complain…"

"Roderich stop it we can do this at home!"

"I want to do it now." His hand between my legs moved impatiently, yanking up the front of my bloody costume dress and frantically hunting for the waistline of my crazy ass chainmail pant things. He discovered quickly that they were only elasticised, and before I knew it he was squeezing around my ballsack through the cotton of my boxer shorts. Holy fuck it felt awesome. Better than awesome. It trembled all the way up my spine and my stomach dropped, my heart bounced to my throat.

"I want to _do_ it now."

"Aren't you scared you will get caught?"

"Terrified." He assured me, panting a little with excitement, eyes aglow with an expression I had never seen or felt before. "I'm so scared I could faint."

"Then let's-"

"No!" he squeezed me almost painfully, and we both jumped when a heavy thump and low cackle, followed by a yelp just around the corner, disturbed us. He moaned weakly and after a moment of hesitation, resumed stroking me, pace swifter than it had been before. I quivered, digging my nails into his thigh around my waist and gasping for his lips. "No, don't let me go, don't stop." Frantic wet kisses descended on my jaw and throat, adrenaline crackled through every nerve and everything was terror and Roderich, swirled together in a dim, scream filled nightmare cum wet dream. He let me grope his ass. He usually _never_ let me grope his ass, and the two of us sunk down against the dark corner bookshelves we had found ourselves in, ignited, starved for flesh on flesh.

"Do you want to suck my dick?" I wasn't really thinking by this point, too involved in trying to convince his hand to actually invade my underwear to be paying attention to whatever my mouth chose to ejaculate at that time, and it just kind of slipped out. I did not even have time to regret it. He had murmured a brief, almost unbelievable 'yes' before I realised and with an uncharacteristic display of strength he pushed me back to land propped on my forearms, and jerked down the front of my pants.

This was insane. It wasn't happening. It COULDN'T be happening. I was not lying on the floor of the district library on Halloween during the terror maze about to get my first blowjob. No fucking way in hell was that even possible…

"Haaa~" I whined, fingers scrabbling for purchase in his locks. I could see the ankles of merry teenagers swishing past our area from this angle and the understanding that one only had to look around, be taken by curiosity, to walk on and duck their heads into the privacy. One lumbering zombie actor hunting for a place to lurk, we would be busted. The dim only hid so much, the cackle of witches giggling over the stereo could only muffle the same.

The sensation of having my dick, almost fully erect despite the stressful circumstances, inside someone else mouth was… awesome. Actually. I know I use that word a lot but it was. It was boody incredible. In fact, it was so good that I totally forgot everything for a moment, waiting in a state of bliss for the motion of lips and tongue to begin in the steady action of sucking me off. A bloodcurdling shriek, from some girl somewhere else in the building, made him jump and I could feel it through my erection and up my sides. Wild, heartbeat far too fast for it to be safe or healthy, I tensed my shoulders and curved my back up, my thighs clenching, resisting the urge to hammer forward down his throat. He was being slow. Too slow. Pulling off and blowing across the tip, fisting me up and down, watching my foreskin slide smoothly back and forth in slutty awe.

"What?" I asked lowly, shuffling back to lean against a shelf. "Stop staring and fucking do it."

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, bowing his head and kissing the very tip light enough to earn a wince. "you're so… ohh~" a tremble shook him at a heavy thump and footsteps carrying a group of giggling girls right past. "God…"

"God is too formal, just Gilbert is fine, little master." I fixed a weary eye on the entrance to our alcove. "Don't stop."

"You tell me if I'm doing good."

"You're doing great."

He sniffed, stroking my length along the side of his face and fixing his eyes on my own for a moment, before dropping them, and biting at the skin around my balls. I only managed to contemplate the meaning behind that look for a moment, but the vision of it remained tattooed on the inside of my eyelids. Hot, needful, mortified… out of control. His tongue slid down the joint of my hip as far as it could, before he pulled the elastic of my trousers and underwear roughly to access more space. Teeth pinched, his lips bruised in their intensity…

"fuuuck… Roderich." My head tipped back, my legs were quivering. "Shit…"

A heavy thump yanked me from the world of his mouth, and I landed unpleasantly aware of the body that had fallen backward into our alcove. With a squeal, Roderich leapt up, into my chest and curling against my torso in a panting, fretful mess, begging for me to make it stop, to make the horror of his existence at that moment go away _please._ The intruder was a vampire, who had stepped back into our alcove in order to find a suitable hiding place. He didn't notice us, until Roderich yelled, and thank god, because that gave the two of us time to hide our shame. By which I mean, with him melting against me, he hid my bare nether regions. Rather than seeing a pair of homos engaging in foreplay, count cockblock was met with two teenaged guys, one wide eyed and a little bit pissed, and the other with absolutely no bravery whatsoever reduced to a sobbing puddle. To make shit weirder, we were sitting on the bloody floor.

"Uhh…" breaking character, the vampire man frowned at us, pointing as if we didn't realise where we were sitting. "are you guys…"

"We are fine, thanks" I snapped, glaring, despite the adrenaline that was making me feel a little dizzy and the pulse of my cock against his hot thigh. "He just needed to calm down a little."

"The door is-"

"We know. Do you mind?" I felt myself pull an awful face when Roderich took a frantic hold of my erection again, beneath the folds of his cloak and ruffles of my costume. I wanted that vampire motherfucker the hell _out_ already so he could finish getting me off. "You're making it worse."

"Uhh…" one last puzzled look (it would have been amusing, in a different circumstance, this big freaky ass vampire looking like he had just been accosted by a goat in skiboots) he nodded, and edged away.

"Oh… faster little master. It's good." As soon as he was gone, I was free to tell him, a smear of urgency through my inhibitions now to get it done because I knew we would soon get caught if he didn't hurry, but holy shit no way could he stop because if he stopped now it would hurt like a bitch for the rest of the night, potentially week. My hands rubbed his hips, his mouth gasped across the curve of my neck and lines of my jaw. For the first time since this little rendezvous began, sounds that weren't from either our lips or the external library were audible, the slicking of his hand pulling my length sexy in a way I had never noticed, when I wanked.

He was great with his hands. Efficient, not missing a single beat. Rough at the base, pulling and tight, but gentle to slide his palm across the head. It was only to be expected of him I suppose, perfectionist stuck up Roderich, apparently so anxious to be flawless in every way he took time to master masturbation even. His kisses found my lips, his tongue tasting sweet and precious. It was hot. So hot. My lower body tight and delicious and oh _fuck_, I let myself come because we needed to get this over with. We needed to get home so I could fuck him into my bed, and he gasped in shock feeling it spurt between us, hot and somewhat clear, because I had taken care of matters earlier that afternoon but still. He didn't stop after I had cum, fingers still running over my most sensitive spots, almost desperate to get me up again and keep going. I had to ease him back, and pry his palm off insistently.

"Not here." I told him, tucking myself away and a little embarrassed to see my cum wet on the dark cloth of his waistcoat. "Let's go home and we can finish."

"Gilbert…"

"Really we can't."

"But it _hurts._" His plea was soft and breathless, colour marring his face. Hands darted between his legs to hide his erection, I cringed.

"We really can't right now. Okay? But stand up and we can go back to mine and I swear to god I am going to fuck you until to pass out."

Hugely dilated, teary eyes quivered in their focus on my face. His brows were pulled into a begging needful puppy eye expression; he worked his teeth on his fattened lower lip, like a slut.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked softly. "Tell me how you want to fuck me, before I let you take me home."

…

The aftermath was sweet and safe. Everything since we left the library was a blur, but somehow I didn't mind. The sex was incredible, and frankly my ego had never been so high. I'm pretty sure little master had never felt so humiliated either, if the way he was hiding his face from me is anything to go by.

I don't see the point of hiding ones face from someone who has seen it contorted into wild ecstasy.

"Fucking hell Roderich." I curled around him, amused and flooded with a strange sense of affection for him. Not that I didn't usually feel affection for him. But this time was considerably more… pronounced. Warmer. It was a good feeling. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry!" he whined, trying and failing to wiggle from my arms. "I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just…"

"Don't worry!" I insisted.

"You must think I'm a slag."

"Actually, right now I could marry you, so don't tell me what I should or shouldn't think."

He shook his head, buried in the pillow, and I sighed.

"Roderich…" my lips descended on his neck, ghosting pale marks I hadn't been brave enough to make hickeys of. "It's okay. Fear does strange shit to people."

"I want scared!" he sat up and glared at me defensively. "I so was not scared!"

My eyebrows arched, his pink face told me then something very important.

Tomorrow I would be going to the blockbuster and renting every scary movie they had. Next time he got scared shitless, he would be doing it in my room.

…

**Happy Halloween then, folks. :3 I don't own hetalia, please review, hard yaoi blog info on my profile etcetera…**


End file.
